Fool
by redskiez
Summary: Obito thinks that Deidara is a fool. A big and utter fool.


For KINKtober 2018 - Day 3. **Sensory Deprivation** | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play

* * *

His hands move slowly as he reaches around Deidara's head, undoing his forehead protector and sliding it down until those piercing blue eyes disappear behind the scored metal of the Iwagakure symbol.

Deidara's breath hitches when his vision finally fades and Obito ties it tight. He tugs at it a few times to test its strength and when he's sure that it won't fall, reaches up to take off his own mask.

Deidara remains obediently still.

Obito refuses to believe that Deidara is in love with him. There is no way.

If he is, then love has made Deidara a fool — the biggest fool in the world. Even if he is in love, he is in love with Tobi.

Obito grimaces at the thought but he pushes it away when Deidara's hands begin to roam. They clutch at his robe first and then they hike up, reaching to his chest and groping at whatever he can reach until they reach his chin.

Deidara seems to hesitate when he feels skin instead of the wooden mask that he's accustomed to seeing. Obito scoffs internally and wonders what Deidara's imagination is conjuring up in place of his actual face. He hopes the face Deidara imagines for him is handsome and to his expectations. He is just playing along at this point.

Deidara's fingers reach his damaged cheeks and it's clear that he's trying to map his face in his mind. Obito lets Deidara touch for as long as he likes but he doesn't let him be the only one who's having fun. Obito reaches out and begins to undo Deidara's cloak, listening to him breathe in quicker when it slips off his shoulders and begins to pool around the two of them.

Deidara shifts in his position on Obito's lap and the two of them moan when he rubs the two of their cocks together.

Obito winces and breathes in sharply when one of Deidara's hand-mouth bites his cheek.

"Sorry," Deidara breathes.

Obito doesn't say anything, worried about his own voice. He decides to ignore the bite and as Deidara continues to touch his face, he reaches out once more to begin to undo Deidara's utility belt.

"Wait," Deidara says, suddenly pulling away.

Tobi doesn't say anything. He just sits there with his hands open, lap empty of Deidara. He continues to sit and wait until Deidara decides what to do next.

Deidara reaches up and touches his forehead protector, fingers gliding across the smooth metal. Obito watches as his lips part a little, a hint of a pink tongue beginning to poke out from between those pearly white teeth.

As Deidara thinks, Obito glances around them. Crickets still chatter in the distance and the night sky's cleared of clouds that had worried him earlier. The dying crackle of the campfire beside them begins to fade into the background. Deidara shifts in front of him and Tobi turns his attention back to his senpai.

"Just…" Deidara trails off, licking his lips. His fingers are touching the band of his forehead protector as if trying to make sure that the thing can still come off whenever he wants it to. "Just go slow, hm," he says.

"Okay," Tobi whispers and then he leans forward, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He pushes his lips against Deidara's, a gentle brush that goes nowhere as Obito is reduced to a horny teenager — just like Deidara is.

They just touch, unsure what to do. Deidara is no big help, perhaps just too flabbergasted that he has lost his sense of sight. Obito tries his best to do what he is clearly inexperienced at. Their noses bump into each other and Obito's breath hitches when he finally seems to remember what _kissing_ is.

Obito begins to move, his lips parting slightly to accommodate Deidara. Deidara tries to mimic him and the two of them are stuck in an awkward rhythm that eventually bleeds into some sort of dance that only the two of them know the moves to. It's slow but it's enough.

Obito allows his hands to roam, hiking the bottom of Deidara's shirt up to reach what he had been setting his eyes on for quite some time — hell, it's a nice break from Deidara's ass, as juicy as it is — and gropes around. Deidara jolts whenever Tobi touches him in a sensitive area.

He manages to feel the nipples between his fingers and he toys with them, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them whenever he feels like it. Deidara's breath quickens and he pulls away slightly so that they're no longer kissing, just sharing air. Obito feels a little uncomfortable at the feeling of the cold metal touching against the bridge of his nose but he ignores it, willing to feel that rather than the judgmental gaze Deidara will no doubt sport if he sees his real face.

Deidara groans, a guttural sound that makes Obito feel uncomfortable being clothed. Obito reaches down and takes Deidara's cloak, laying it on the ground. He pushes Deidara back — slowly and mindful of the fact that he cannot see — and presses a gentle hand on his chest.

Deidara seems to understand enough and remains still, doing his best to get as comfortable as he can on his own cloak.

Obito reaches out and pushes Deidara's shirts away. Deidara wriggles out of them slowly, unsure where to move his hands. Obito guides him in every way, feeling the surge of power running through his veins. Dear ole Deidara-senpai is now under every single command of his Tobi.

He leans down and begins to pepper his chest with kisses, splattering them everywhere with no distinct pattern. Once he's bored with that — he's not that patient, after all — he moves on to Deidara's pants. He hooks his fingers under the band and tugs it once, twice, then all the way down to Deidara's knees. Deidara kicks his legs and his pants slip down to his ankles.

Obito leans forward and rests his weight on one arm, hovering just above Deidara. He reaches down and cups his hand over Deidara's clothed cock, finding it strain against his touch. Deidara makes a noise in his throat — a strange sound, something that Obito has never heard anyone make before so he can't really put a label on it — and Obito hushes him. He thinks he wants Deidara to listen and feel.

Obito tugs down his underwear and Deidara hisses. He gives his dick a few strokes before he moves on, quickly, and rubs his fingers against the treasured spot that only a few men only ever dare to speak about in public.

Deidara jerks at the sensation but he doesn't seem like he's bothered by it at all. Obito takes that as a good sign — his body doesn't seem tense, if he ignores the nervous energy that is rolling off of him in waves — and pushes one finger in, dry.

"Fuck," Deidara says and Obito can feel him clench around his digit.

"Hush," Tobi whispers to his senpai, giving him a soft kiss with rough lips on his cheek.

However, Obito does take out his finger. He weaves a few signs and activates a minor water technique, just enough to coat his hand in liquid. He rubs his fingers together, testing the lubricant, and then shoves two of them back inside.

Deidara twitches again, a sound stuck in his throat. "Tobi," he says in a strange tone, something that reminds Obito of a thinly-veiled threat mixed with something akin to a desperate beg.

Obito takes the hint, though, and slows down his movements. He takes his time, thrusting his fingers in and out and stretching them as far as he can spread them. He tries to not focus on the tightness in his pants and instead distracts himself by giving Deidara kiss after kiss, risking more than just his identity.

It's fine. He can't see his face.

Obito hopes that Deidara's artistic mind isn't accurate at all.

"Okay," Deidara says. His hips lift and Obito takes the hint again, taking his fingers out of his body. He moves to settle between Deidara's legs, undoing his own fly and taking himself out.

Deidara just lies there, chest heaving — up and down, up and down — while he waits patiently. Obito spies his fingers twitch beside him, painted nails digging into the dirt. He looks down at himself, squeezing just a little to take the edge off. He positions himself, rubbing the head against Deidara's entrance and enjoying the minute twitches every time he slips past.

Deidara gasps once, drawn-out, and says, "Just do it, yeah."

Obito smiles, reaches down to hold Deidara's hips, and begins to push himself in. He looks down, admiring the sight of him engulfing the entirety of his length. He's so tight, so hot, and slightly slick from the water. Obito can't help but let a groan slip from his lips and Deidara mirrors the sound, hands shooting up from his sides and grasping at the air.

He leans to the left and lets Deidara touch him again. He lets Deidara pull him down and he lets him wrap his arms around him. Obito lets Deidara scrape his nails against the fabric of his cloak, making strange noises that make his skin do goosebumps and a phantom pain in his skin.

Obito doesn't stop — even though Deidara isn't making it very easy for him — until he's completely sheathed inside of Deidara. Deidara is groaning into his ear, making sounds that Obito wants to hear more of. He wonders if being blindfolded helps heighten the other senses, including touch, but he thinks it is too awkward to ask. So, instead, he remains quiet.

When Deidara makes a quiet, soft, "mm" sound, Obito begins to thrust. He goes slow at first, wary of what Deidara can take, and then he picks up the pace when Deidara's body language suggests nothing negative.

He enjoys this. He enjoys this just a little bit too much. He has power over Deidara — that fool, agreeing to let his sight be taken from him — and Deidara is allowing him to take his pleasure from his body and—

His orgasm builds quicker than he likes. He would feel embarrassed but it feels too good for him to stop — and he would feel embarrassed if Deidara isn't in the same boat with him.

Judging by the sound of his voice, Obito thinks Deidara is close too. It's pitched, a certain tone and Obito is sure that he is right.

Deidara shouts into the sky and jerks underneath him. Obito breathes out a shaky breath and thrusts a final time, grunting as he tries to force himself as deep as he can before releasing.

He doesn't pull out when he's done. Obito stays perched on top of Deidara, leaning on his elbows as Deidara's mouths stop biting him on the back and his hands slip off.

He doesn't even move to take off his own forehead protector. Obito wonders how much Deidara trusts Tobi and _why_. He wonders, even in such a position, if Deidara might have learned to care about Tobi in a non-traditional sense between work partners.

He wonders, idly, as he finally pulls out, if Deidara could ever learn to tolerate the person underneath the mask.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is unbeta'd.

Finished this at the beach (beach... Ninki Minjaj) so I had to wait a little longer before I managed to get this uploaded. Whoops!

Also, this was originally supposed to be a combination between edgeplay and knife play, but I realized I can't do either so I switched to sensory deprivation.

Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a review!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
